Fairy Tail
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: Kite just came to enjoy the world. Natsu just wanted to journey with me. Lucy has a feeling for Kite but I dont really see it til the end of the story. So..Then ever since we got teleported to the Mahou world followed by wizard, me and Kenta have to get used to the Fairy Tail storyline and chain. Also Haruto came with us, so more magic, great! More stuff to get used too! DARN IT
1. Challenging a FakerNo long sorrow

With the world filled with magic. Wizards spread across this land, with guilds crossed far and wide. With the most powerful guild of all the guilds in the universe...The Guild known as Fairy Tail...

**Magic, it`s magic, it`s showtime!**

Showing the land tour thing that every series has...

**Ekuno Magicu Yo taiyo..Eiyusu magica yute showa gu yo..Ema cudo tres! Ama go karu katairu wo..**

Showing fire balls flying into walls and explosion from Magica battles.

**Ekuro magico wo! Maga kashunai. Makiro ko...Majirikage...**

Showing me punching a Titan lord with fiery fists.

**Un deyo de magic showtime. medashii dasu kage!**

Showing me and my friends camping and eating food.

**3..2..1 SHOWTIME!**

My flame mage ring glows and I blast fire into the Titan Lord

**Magic time! Maga kurunai..Umu tei! Shiishii magico Umutay...yakasoku ro..**

I fire a water energy ball towards the fire, scene from chapter 1.

**UMUSHUU SAKUDA YO!**

I jump into the air in joy because of the victory.

**Yumu ko akuto mu de..Magic, it`s magic, it's magic it`s showtime!**

* * *

><p>I walked towards the magic store to see if they had any mage rings..<p>

Natsu was confused why I was looking for one, "Don`t you have all the legendary rings already?"

I nodded and just went into the store. I saw a girl in a blue and white shirt asking for a key. I grabbed the key and looked at it. "Powerful...But either way, the cost of it is one diamond. I`ll pay for it however it costs.." I gave him the **FRICKIN` 2000 JEWELS** just for one magical key?! WHAT THE FRICK KIND OF PRICE IS THAT?!

So I gave the owner a beating. I was carrying the key that the girl wanted. "I`m Lucy.." The girl said to us. "I`m Kite...That`s Natsu..and the cat is Happy..Yeah, his name is happy..." I said as Happy fell over while eating his fish.

We took a stop at the guild house. Natsu said, "You wanna join Fairy Tail, huh?" I asked Lucy and she got close in my face, "You can join too if you want!" She said very excitedly. I told her in a suprising state, "I maybe don`t look it.. But I`m already in Fairy Tail.." Lucy blushed extremely after I said that and I ate my steak.

We looked outside and we saw a dude who claims to be in Fairy Tail..

"So.. You over there.. With the ring chain!" the dude pointed at me like I was a criminal. "Come and get me, I`ll take a magical battle!" He said as I just standed there and replied, "Don`t underestimate me.." I placed a Mage ring that had a fire logo onto my right hand and with my left I created a Mage Battle barrier around us. "My magica will decide if you deserve to win or lose." I said and the guy looked confused and surprised, "Magica, you mean the magic of the ancients?!" I nodded as I blasted flames towards the guy and he dodged. "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT MY FLAMES!" The guy threw flame balls at me and I dodged every single one.

"You can`t say that you are in Fairy Tail...because you aren`t..You just want the girls to come and get attracted to you.." I blurted out his plan on purpose to get the girls out of there and Lucy punched the guy in face and I blocked his flames from hitting Lucy and Natsu ate them. I placed on my flame ring as Natsu powered up his Fire Dragon Roar spell. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu called out and I called out, "Dragon Blaze!" I fired a dragon made of fire towards the guy as Natsu breathed fire at him and he exploded. I took off the barrier ring and all the damage disappeared.

"H-How?" Lucy saw what just happened and she had an Anime Shocked face. "Completely unseen.." I said as I patted her shoulder and she blushed. "Let`s go to Fairy Tail!"

We all laughed as we ran back to the Guild house and Lucy entered Fairy Tail. We all had a party to celebrate Lucy`s entrance into the Guild.

**Reality could put you through a tests as a trial**

I rage in power when my mage rings glow brightly..

**Very much like a power from above**

Natsu looks to the sky as I drink my soda

**All day**(All Day!)

**All Night **(All night)

**You know sometimes it could put you a sick to the bone**

Natsu holding his stomach from Motion Sickness

**You`ll never let go or give up the fight,**

S.S Soldiers charge towards me and I blast them with Fire with Natsu

**You`re the one who showed me how to see the light**

Lucy looks at me while I wear my cloak and I toss it off to Natsu.

**Oh yeah**

**(Oh yeah)**

**All right**

**(All right)**

I fire flames into the sky causing my Dragon companion to come out of the flames and scratch the screen into the next scene

**THE SUN IS READY TO SHINE ON!**

The sun shines brightly as the Fairy Tail guild have the party

**Be brave and GIMME GIMME POWER POWER, POWER POWER POWER**

Natsu generating fire into his mouth and breathing it out into Fire Dragon ROAR

**You gotta let it awake, and no matter what, you`ll get right up where**

I battle the King of Wizards and I`m starting to fail until I get up and wipe off the blood

**You were stopped bearing the crown**

The King of Wizards falls to the ground right in front of me.

**That`s why your running running running, running for the future**

Me, Natsu, and Lucy dash through the grass and jump in cheer

**Tryin` to live up your dream, I see you dashing through the wind just like, A HERO!**

I sit down on the ground laughing as Lucy hugs me for letting her into Fairy Tail and Lucy blushing extremely.

**(Guitar Solo Ending)**


	2. FIORE

Episode 2 : Arrival of Rider (For the rest of the story I'm gonna be Kaitosuke Yuukimaru)

Haruto was running up to the roof of the building to save Koyomi from Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, Koyomi screamed in pain as Kisaru kept taking magic from her body. "Koyomi!" Haruto then scanned his hand onto his buckle. *Driver On! Please..* His buckle turned into the wizard belt. After that Haruto flipped over the hand. *Sha ba doo be touch to henshin! x3* "HENSHIN!" Haruto then henshined into Infinity style Kamen Rider Wizard holding Axe-Calibur. He then charged towards Kisaru as Kisaru let go of Koyomi and grabbed Haruto by the neck and sucked out his magic, "Ah..Tasty as always.."

When I got up there, Kotaro took Koyomi to safety as a Magic Tornado appeared. *Dark Ride...Decade!* I henshined and noticed that Kenta jumped in and we all came together and fell at the same place.. "Where are we?" Kenta said as he got up and I looked around. "Another mahou type world.." Haruto said right before a dragon hit him and I tackled him out of the way.

I then saw a Dragon slayer clothed person run by. "Magic alright." Kenta said as he saw some Wizards having a magic battle. Then Haruto met up with Kite. "I'm Kite Soya." Kite said as he handshaked Haruto, "Haruto Souma." Then a phantom came behind them and Haruto was ready. *Driver On! Please...* Henshin! *Flame..Please..* Haruto then transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard and charged towards the Phantom and destroyed it quickly. "How did Phantoms get here, I thought they were back in our world. How is this even happening? What is going on here, way too hard..."

Hey guys Its me, the guy who thought up Kamen Rider Winger. So YOU KNOW ME AS THESHININGDEADPOOL PRODUCTIONS! But the dark side has no friends...

Thats it for this episode everybody But stay tuned guys, BYE!


End file.
